Power Rangers: Go Rescue and Grimm Tales
Power Rangers: Go Rescue and Grimm Tales is the first crossover movie of Future X Series Power Rangers: Go Rescue and Blade Series Power Rangers Grimm Tales. This crossover movie used to take place where the Rescue Rangers fell into the storybook and the meet th alternate evil Rangers with darker colour scheme called Dark Rangers. The Legend Rangers help the Rescue Rangers to fight against the Dark Rangers and their "master" Creatorias with the help of Alcaean Rangers. Synopsis A Month Later In 2021, a month has passed since the Legend Rangers closed the book and defeated their main opponent. However, they soon find themselves cutting the party short and fighting against a group of unknown evil Rangers with their own Tyrant Drill Megazord. At the insistence of their own confidence, they ready their zords used them to formed Climax Ultrazord to fight against Tyrant Drill Megazord. Though putting what they think is a good fight, unfortunately the Tyrant Drill Megazord copies XLR Megazord data, destroying the key operating systems of the zords that form it, making it able to destroy Climax Ultrazord in one hit and the Legend Rangers unconsciously. Kieran fights on in the Raglub Defender Megazord, but is then forced to eject when the Tyrant Drill does the same, frying the Megazord's engines in the process. The Evil Rangers leap from their Megazord, revealing themselves as the Dark Rangers. Kieran engages the evil rangers, but is completely outnumbered by the four rangers. With their allies watching, Mr. Colburn prepares to send out the Alcaean Rangers to support, but are caught off guard when Nemesis, the Red Dark Ranger, arrives at the base and steals the book from high security. He returns to his team as they start dragging the unconscious Legend Rangers to the storybook, along with their demorphed Megazord. The Alcaean Rangers arrive on the scene, but are too late as the book closes behind them. The Rangers bring it back to Mr. Colburn, but is unfortunately unable to reopen the portal into the book. He resorts to seal the book in a vault, declaring that the matter has to be put on hold, when an alarm goes off as an unknown mecha attacks the city. Meet the Dark Rangers Four years later in 2025, the same book is now in the hands of the Go Rescue Central Headquarters. The Team are sent out on an emergency call out to fight what appears to be another of Ghasty Kong's minions. But while they leave, the book in the vault erupts and Five Dark Rangers jump forth from it. They break out from the vault and sabotage the Base. The rangers unleash the Traildrive Megazord's final attack on the creature, which explodes upon being defeated. Celebrating on their victory, they are cut short when their circuitry catches a virus, and a video of a new emerges on the screen, Creatorias. With the rangers distracted, the Dark Rangers hijack the Megazord and kick the rangers out, using the Megazord to power a machine to go backwards in time. The rangers regroup, to find their base in a terrible state. Dr. Scavenger had Dr. Futo analyze the clip that was played in the Megazord before it was taken, and discovered that it was recorded four years ago in the State of Alcaeus. After doing extensive research, they find a report in which the country was destroyed by an unknown looking mecha, that just suddenly emerged. Dr. Scavenger insists that the rangers need to go back four years ago to this event, revealing that original funding and Zord power cells were based on designs originated from the Zords operated by Colburn Corporation in that year. Ms. Tecna, gives the rangers a new Zord that would allow them to use the same operating systems that the Dark Rangers utilized to travel back in time. Upon activation, the Blaster Buggy copies the data collected from the Megazord's time travelling. With the team in full determination, use the Blaster Buggy to follow the Traildrive Megazord's path. As the Blaster Buggy traveled through time towards to their time before the futuristic technologies, they were been encountered by their Traildrive Megazord who been hijacked. Back to 2021 The Rescue Rangers arrive as their Megazord comes charging at them. The Rangers start running as their Megazord continued to make chase. They use the Blaster Buggy to keep ahead, until they run into a second Megazord. Fearing it being their own, they turn out of control and make a crash landing into the side of a building. Exiting the Blaster Buggy, whom went into standby from the crash, they turn face to face with two Megazords. Their one still rushing towards them, but is stopped when it is rammed by the other. The two Megazords charge and engage, as the rangers of the future watch the battle commence, the machines dealing each other heavy blows, but neither backing down. The other Megazord splits into three different Megazords, all now smaller than the Traildrive Megazord. But the three Megazords put up such a fight that the Traildrive is forced into retreat after taking severe damage. The three remaining Megazords turn to the Rangers, before six Rangers leap out and demorph. Cole doesn't understand, as the Blaster Buggy's data on the time period indicated that the Legend Rangers were the Rangers of the year, but the neither the Rangers or the Megazords match the information given. The rangers introduce themselves as the Legend Rangers predecessors; the Alcaean Rangers. The Alcaean Rangers bring the Rescue Rangers back to their base, introducing them to Sir Colburn and Isaac. The Rescue Rangers hook up the Blaster Buggy into the main power grid in the Zord docking station, due to suffering a loss of power from damages in the crash. Though damaged, the Blaster Buggy is able to make a chrono-linked trans-communication to the Rescue Base in 2026. The Teams of the past and the future compare notes on what has happened respectively between the two teams. The Plan Sir Colburn promises to devote what resources he has to fix the Blaster Buggy as it cannot go back to 2026 to get the necessary fixes it needs, but it will continue to delay the repairs on the Legend Zords, meaning that the Alcaean Zords will still be required in case the Traildrove Megazord returns to attack, or any other threats may come. Leaving the teams with little choice, they agree that the main plan of attack is obviously to find Creatorias, who is obviously behind all this, but without a proper connection to his location, the Dark Rangers are their best bets to finding them. Sir Colburn issues the Rescue Rangers the TATL-741L and two prototype ranger cards to allow them travel into the book in order to find the Legend Rangers and the Dark Rangers. The alarm goes off as the Traildrive Megazord returns. The Alcaean Rangers wish the Rescue Rangers luck as they go off to intercept the controlled machine. The Rescue Rangers board the "Tattletail" and use it to enter into the book. Halfway into the journey, the two prototype cards break and the power of the Tattletail fails, throwing Cole, Rad and Ms. Polars off the vehicle, with Rad gripping hold onto the Green Ranger card, while the vehicle itself crashes in the opposite direction, with Sissy, Chaz and Captain Skullkid, as well as the Yellow Ranger Key. Both groups, both stranded but still able to achieve communications with each other, awaken to realize that they are in separate stories (Cole's group in "Catch-22", and Sissy's in "Frankenstein"). Reunion with Allies Cole's team come into trouble when the Dark Rangers randomly encounter them, and using the superiority in numbers manage to gain the early advantage. However, a timely arrival of Edward Nately (a character from Catch-22, and an ally of the Legend Rangers) allows the Rescue Rangers to send the Dark Rangers running. Meanwhile, in an unknown part of the story book, the Legend Rangers awaken with their morphers depowered and are completely lost. Unable to make any contact, they start searching around until they find what appears to be an old workshop. Cissy and her team are confronted upon by a group of black suited humanoid monsters and are caught into battle. The monsters prove tough, but the group overpower them with ease. As each are beaten they fall and crumble into dust upon the ground. They hear noises coming down the corridors and begin to scarper. Clash of the Megazords Meanwhile in the real world, the Caliburnus Megazord is on patrol as Sir Colburn and Isaac do what they can with whatever aid has been provided to them by the Rescue Command. The Alcaean Rangers report that there is no sign of the Megazord, which confuses both sides of the timeline, until there is a roaring sound erupting in 2026. The Traildrive Megazord reappears through a wormhole back to the future and starts causing destruction on its way towards the base. The shields are activated, but the Megazord starts causing major damage. The transmission between the timelines is severed to store power. But more news arrives as a message from Creatorias hacks into the mainframe. Worse still, the Caliburnus Megazord is suddenly attacked by the Tyrant Drill Megazord, which overpowers the already weakened Megazord. The Traildrive continues to assault the Rescue base as shields begin to fail. Left with little choice, the shield are switched off and weapons fire upon the Traildrive, which then falls just before the power goes into back-up power. Just before they can relax, the Tyrant Drill arrives shortly followed by a message from Creatorias. The Megazord throws the Caliburnus back through the portal in wires and sparks as it marches at the base. The Creation of Evil Cissy, Chaz and Captain Skullkid are brought to a room where a group of people, all allies of the Legend Rangers, have gathered from their pocket universe; Odysseus (The Iliad and The Odyssey), Lucy Westernra (Dracula), Dante Alighieri (Inferno), Lillian Booth (Darkest Hour), Dr. Victor Frankenstein (Frankenstein) and H. George Wells (The Time Machine). After bursting in on a discussion at the mention of monsters and dark suited rangers, The ranger confront the gathering on what they know about the Dark Rangers. The Dark Rangers were a response to the Legend Rangers; with their mission now complete and the eventuality that they would no longer have a need to return to their world, would mean that the potential for other threats to eventually swarm their universe was something none of them wanted. Using similar technology that was used to transport between worlds, the gathering decided to make their own team of rangers to police their worlds in such an event; after going through several prototype models, using the collective ingenuities of Frankenstein and Wells, and the necessary mental training from Dante and Lillian, and physical training by Odysseus and Lucy, the new artificial ranger were born. However, when the tests were over and the rangers were activated for their preliminary task, the Dark Rangers marched off, but were never heard from until about a couple of weeks after when they started destroying all forms of machinery and electronics as well as rounding up any character capable of creating anything spectacular. The room they are currently occupying is just a small workshop with little means of making anything useful, but a place the Dark Rangers as of now don't know about. The Rescue Rangers explain their situation, that the Legend Rangers were dragged back to this universe by the Dark Rangers, who had also taken control of their own Megazord and used it to attack both teams. The Blaster Buggy is damaged and being repaired by Sir Colburn and Isaac, and the Tattle-tail is also wrecked, but here with them, along with the Yellow Ranger Key. The Yellow Key, however is still full of power, as Frankenstein and Wells explain and could be used as a way to make communications out to the real world, and to Green Ranger Key as well. They Key is inserted and after one tinkering with what is available, as well as a few key components modified from the Tattle-tail, a signal appears emitting from the Green Ranger Key, but the gathering gasp as the signal shows to be drawing closer to what they refer to as "The Blank Zone". The Blank Zone Cole, Rad, Ms. Polars and Nately end up at the edge of Catch-22 that then stretches into an open and completely empty area. The rangers look at each other in confusion and attempt to go further, but Nately says that it isn't a good idea, claiming that it's a weird place that isn't a natural occurrence, however it is the only way to move on to, so they are left with little choice but to enter. Back at the Alcaean Labs, the zords are in pieces in the future, and an inter-transmission from the Rescue Base shows the Tyrant Drill on the attack towards them. With all internal energy signatures recharging from damaging the Trail Drive. Sir Colburn gives them a safety option; since they also have the equipment Colburn Corporation uses in the "Tattle-tail", so the Rescue Base should be able to temporarily send the Tyrant Drill into the book and keep them there to give them enough time to repair the zords, but into the empty pages of the Blank Zone, which are just random bit of scrap paper that were never used so no one should really be there. Cole's team are searching the Blank Zone, where they randomly stumble across a very out of place shed. They get inside and find the Legend Rangers. They untie them and take them outside. But the soon realize they are not alone when the Dark Rangers emerge from the creases. Cole, Rad, Ms. Polars and the Legend Rangers morph into their uniforms, now outnumbering the Dark Rangers eight to five. They engage in battle, with the advantage going to the rangers. But victory is short lived, when the Tyrant Drill Megazord materializes right in front of them, now with the odd turned in favor of the Dark Rangers now. Suit Up For A Showdown The Dark Rangers immediately board the Tyrant Drill Megazord and separate it into the five zord compartments. The four zords move out as they declare the final solution imminent. The Rangers are attacked by Nemesis in the Drill Crusher. The Rangers take cover as the attacks are imminent. Cissy and her team meanwhile come under attack as their base has been found and attacked by the Predator Deva and Crab Claw, as they tear a hole in between the Blank Zone and all remaining pages. The rangers and Lucy attempt to escape on the "Tattle-tail", but the Yellow Swipe card alone isn't powerful enough to power it fast enough, so they make a break for it through the tears in the pages to the Blank Zone. The Tattle-tail crashes near the rest of the rangers, as the Drill Crusher pulls up in front. The rangers stare in horror as a part of the Drill Crusher sprouts out and unfolds out with Nemesis still inside, and they realize that Creatorias wasn't real in the first place. Nemesis laughs inside the robotic form, in the same voice he used in all transmissions, declaring that he and his fellow Dark Rangers will fulfill their duties and eliminate all threats to their universe. He explains that the moment that they were activated, they set out to fulfill their primary function; they learnt of the abilities of the outside world that could be used as a potential threat to their universe. Their conclusion led to the elimination of any forms of technology that could be used to transport between the worlds, and then to destroy the users of the morphing grid devices as they are the root cause that destruction occurs. Colburn Corporation were the only known creators of the device in the other world, and all their technologies were later used by the Rescue Ranger Central Command so they also have the potential to recreate it (which as it turns out is correct), so they were the prime targets. The remaining rangers morph and they whole squad engage Creatorias, but it looks like a losing battle. Creatorias unleashes a lasting wave that knocks out the rangers from their morphed form as they lay lying in the empty zone. Creatorias laughs as he declares that he will enjoy the demise of the eleven rangers, while he lets another mecha, the Fiend Filler, loose on the Rescue Base to cut off the communications between the two timelines. At Colburn Corporation, the Rescue Base is going into overdrive in repairing both sets of zords, just as the Blaster Buggy is becoming fully operational again. Isaac notices that the Buggy has compartment on it's sides and asks through what they are for. Dr. Futo explains that as a safety precaution, The Blaster Buggy was fitted with a morpher repair unit I case an operative's device becomes damaged while in mission. Isaac ponders that it could be possible to use the Buggy's systems to repair the Yellow and Green Swipe cards, to which it is theoretically possible as a lot of the new systems were based from the old ranger tech. They send the Buggy into the book and hope for the best. However, a new machine suddenly emerges and begins the attack. New Power, New Potential The Fiend Filler moves on to the attack, but luckily Connor/Red Alcaean Ranger is still able to pilot Alcaeus the Battlezord and Stuart/Green Alcaean Ranger in the Mega Phoneixzord to slow it down. The zords are not at full power and the monster is on a rampage. If it beats these zords now, then no other zord will be able to repair in time. Both zords put up a reasonable fight, but they are losing. Creatorias approaches the rangers and attempts to destroy them while they are heavily beaten up and injured on the floor. Cole stands declaring he's not giving up, which is then followed by the rest of the damaged rangers. Creatorias sweeps them aside and knocks them all back. He moves in forward, but is then distracted as Nately and Lucy step in, but are easily beaten without the robotic shell breaking a sweat. Creatorias prepares to destroy the rangers, when the Blaster Buggy flies in with Isaac riding on it. He jumps off to allow the Blaster Buggy to transform into it's robot mode. Buggy engages Creatorias, while Isaac takes the morpher repair system to the rangers. He tells them that the zords are all in serious need of repair and that the Fiend Filler is attacking the Rescue Base, but is being held off in a losing battle. There are zords available, but the Yellow and Green swipe cards need to be activated in order to use them. The Rangers all vouch on Nately and Lucy, based on the help they gave both teams and how brave they were in spite of not being rangers. Cole hands the Green card to Nately, and Cissy the Yellow card to Lucy. Both place the cards into the machine, and both cards are fixed. Isaac hands over their morphers and both morph for the first time. The new rangers are quick to jump in against Creatorias, however, the rangers are shocked when both the new rangers and Creatorias vanish. Isaac is in shock, while the rangers are confused on what happened. Isaac declares that the ray's effect has worn off, and the Tyrant Drill's components are going back to where they were. The Dark Rangers are back in the real world. Cleaning Up Both Worlds As the Dark Rangers went back to the real world, the Rangers come together to stop them with the help of Buggy. The battle for the city is split down into three separate battles; The Legend and Alcaean Rangers take on the other Dark Rangers. The Phantom Megazord takes over the battle with the Fiend Filler. And Nemesis, still inside Creatorias takes on Cole and Kieran, as both leaders suit up as Red Rescue Ranger and Red Legend Ranger. The Legend and Alcaean Rangers engage the Dark Rangers, with Emily, Connor and Haley taking on Urpar, Victoria and Jess against Bubbar, Fraser and Sid with Yuges, and Stuart, Laura and Cameron on Hecker. Without the leadership of Nemesis, the dark rangers immediately fall apart and the numbers start attacking against their favor. The Rangers combined their attacks and finish off the Dark Rangers once and for all. The battle against the Fiend Filler starts out well with the Phantom Megazord landing very well placed hits, but all soon falls apart when the Filler grabs hold of the Megazord and starts beating it down. The Megazord is about to be put into critical when the Rescue Rangers arrive in the fully repaired Traildrive Megazord. The advancements in weaponry and upgraded anti-virus software prevent the Filler trying to repeat the Tyrant Drill's earlier tactic/ Calling on their finishing weapon, the Fiend Filler is finally destroyed and reduced to rubble. However, not all is going well with the two red rangers as Creatorias proves too powerful for the both of them to beat. The Rangers upgrade into Assault-Mode Battlizer Ranger and Neptunian Ranger, and the battle goes on. With the other rangers still distracted, the red rangers are left on their own, and are still too easily underpowered, causing one such hit to force them to demorph. The red rangers are left on the ground, as Nemesis laughs from inside the suit over their exhausted bodies. The Final Confrontation With the rangers all finished, the regroup to join their leaders against Creatorias. Lucy, having helped prepare the Dark Rangers, try to verify Nemesis' programming as flawed and that what he is doing is not what he was meant to do. Nemesis replies that he knew; He patrolled the universe and saw all the worlds that lay dormant and in peril, but then he came across the Blank Zone, and realized that maybe his world wasn't repetitive and that things could change how he wanted it. Realizing that his original programming was flawed in defending people that believed that nothing would ever be able to change was pointless. He ambushed the other Dark Rangers and reprogrammed them to work under him, reducing them to mindless puppets that synchronized to his orders. Now he knows that he never needed their help, when he could easily beat down these rangers by himself. The Rangers all charge in, but find themselves being whacked aside by Nemesis inside Creatorias, some lasting longer, but inevitably being beaten and demorphed. Nemesis laughs counting the 17 rangers he has beaten already and he didn't break a sweat, even though he can't. Cole and Kieran stagger up saying they wont give up, morphing back into the secondary forms they re-engage Creatorias and put up a more decent fight. The rest of the rangers get up, and the Rescue Rangers call in the big guns; Buggy morphs into a cannon and Cole disengages to join his team in engaging the weapon. Kieran makes decisive damage into specific places while the Legend and Alcaean Rangers keep him pinned down with their firing weapons. The Rescue Rangers fire up the blaster and destroy Creatorias in a blazing inferno. The rangers celebrate on their victory, but it is broken when Nemesis emerges from the flames. Nemesis laughs at the Rangers, calling them fools that Creatorias is the part of the Tyrant Drill Megazord's head core. Shocked by Nemesis' true identity, the Legend Rangers knows him that he's still alive. He calls back the Tyrant Drill Megazord and leaps aboard, while the Rescue Rangers and the new Legend Rangers board the Traildrive and Phantom Megazords. The Battle rages on, but the Phantom Megazord is quickly dealt with, leaving the Traildrive on it's own. It holds out till the XLR Megazord can join the battle. The Traildrive pushes back, and the XLR combines with the Phantom into the Equilibrium Megazord, but still proves unmatchable. The Caliburnus Megazord joins, but is quickly knocked down along with the Equilibrium. The Traildrive fights on, but the exhaustion is now breaking critical. The Legend Rangers pull back up and combined altogether to create the Absolant Ultrazord. The Ultrazord takes over for a while to let the Traildrive recover. The Rescue Rangers start contemplating that they may not be able to defeat the Tyrant Drill, even with all their firepower. Cole can't believe what he is hearing, but also questions it himself. However their doubts are interrupted by Dr. Scavenger, who informs them that the Blaster Buggy has a zord mode, and that the Traildrive can combined with it. Realizing they only have this last chance, the team pick the Megazord back up. Captain Skullkid disengages the Boatfleet Megazord, and the Trail Megazord combines with the Blaster Buggy into the Trail Megazord Battle Armed Mode. The new combination proves to out power the tiring Megazord. Nemesis screams how impossible this situation is as the newest Megazord, joining the Absolant Ultrazord, and Caliburnus Ultrazord. The three Megazords finish off Nemesis and the Tyrant Drill in one combined attack from all finisher moves, destroying all trace of the evil machine and the pilot inside while his final words to call his master that he had failed him. Epilogue After the Rangers destroys Nemesis again, the Legend Rangers close the book again while Alcaean Rangers built the sealing door. Cole and Kieran, together seals the book to the sealing door in order to prevent them to opened the book. Sid, having crush on Emily before Rad starts teasing him as Emily saying don't do that. As the talking was done, the long goodbye to the Legend Rangers while Cole saying that they will meet again and Kieran thanking him to defeat Nemesis before they go back to their adventures. In the final scene, Cole calling him "A red-hot.". Characters Go Rescue Rescue Rangers Allies *Dr. Scavenger *Ms. Tecna *Dr. Futo Grimm Tales Legend Rangers Allies Sir Matthew Colburn - CEO of Colburn Corporation and the Govenor of the Alcaeus. Laura and Kieran's father. Knight of the Garter and Knight of the Sol-et-Lun Alcaean Rangers '''- The Alpha Team of the State of Alcaea, Having taken down Dr Eolus and his Slators, now act as Sir Colburn's personal guard and enforcers. '''Isaac Schuster - Grand Master of the Knights Sol-et-Lun, former Knight Ranger Gold. Acts as Head of Sir Colburn's Security. Movie Villains *Creatorias (Actually made with Tyrant Drill Megazord's head core while Dark Rangers true antagonists role) *Fiend Filler (destroyed by Traildrive Megazord) Dark Rangers Zords Go Rescue The Zords were hijacked by the Dark Rangers to be used to travel back in time with, and the Megazord was later badly damaged in a fight with the Caliburnus Ultrazord. Upon being brought back to the future, it was put back into full works in the repair station. *Traildrive Megazord **Trail Megazord ***Fire Howler Modelzord ***Lightning Car Modelzord ***Jet Spear Modelzord ***Green Mixer Modelzord ***Pink Ambulance Modelzord **Shuttlezord/Mega Shuttlezord *Boatfleet Megazord **Fleetzord **Cannon Modelzord **Marine Modelzord Grimm Tales Their Zords were temporarily destroyed by Tyrant Drill Megazord, scrapping them into million pieces. However, thanks to the Rescue Rangers' futuristic technology, their Zords were rebuilt and used them again to fight Tyrant Drill Megazord once more. Legend:◆ pilot zord, ❖ aux zord, ★ battlezord, ➲ carrier zord *'Climax Ultrazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖★➲ **'XLR Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆ ***'Red Firetruck'◆ ***'Black Freighttrain'◆ ***'Blue Hoverplane'◆ ***'Pink Speedracer'◆ ***'White Bulldozer'◆ **'Raglub Defender Megazord'◆❖❖★➲ ***'Neptunian Megazord'◆❖❖ ****'Triton Battle Balloon'◆ ****'Larissa Battle Ship'❖ ****'Amphirite Battle Tank'❖ ***'Battle Carrier Megazord'★➲ ****'Caesar Battlezord'★ ****'Imperator Carrierzord'➲ Allies With the Legend Zords temporarily out of action, and the Rescue Rangers distracted, the Alcaean Zords are called in to halt the giant monsters advance to buy the two teams more time. Legend:◆ pilot zord, ❖ aux zord,★ battlezord *'Caliburnus Ultrazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆❖★❖ **'Talos Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆❖ ***'Colossus Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆ ****'Disgam Eagle Zord'◆ ****'Heta Bull Zord'◆ ****'Tsan Wolf Zord'◆ ****'Koppa Dolphin Zord'◆ ****'Sampi Stag Zord'◆ ***'Teikoku Megazord'◆❖ ****'Tei Krane Zord'◆ ****'Koku Koi Zord'❖ **'Alcaean MegaPhoenixzord'★❖ ***'Alcaeus the Battlezord'★ ***'Mega Phoenixzord'❖ Movie-Exclusive Go Rescue *Trail Megazord Battle Armed Mode **Blaster Buggy Zord (The sentient Modelzord guide the Rescue Rangers that the Legend Rangers need their help, nicknamed Buggy) Grimm Tales Legend:◆ pilot zord, ❖ aux zord, ★ battlezord, ➲ carrier zord *'Absolant Ultrazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖★➲ **'Equilibrium Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ ***'Phantom Megazord'◆◆ (Zords that were originally meant to be apart of the zord line until the Green and Yellow cards were destroyed. But when they were fixed by the technology of the Rescue Rangers, they became fully operational) ****'Green Battlecruiser'◆ ****'Yellow Helixchopper'◆ Villains *Tyrant Drill Megazord (destroyed by Trail Megazord Battle Armed Mode, Absolant Ultrazord and Caliburnus Ultrazord) **Drill Crusher Zord **Grimm Claw Zord **Predator Deva Zord **Crab Claw Zord **Centipedestructo Zord Triva See Also Category:Crossovers Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Films